Black Scorpio
by OneWriterin
Summary: Karma thought to have made it all right. For her and Amy, for their friendship. Standing on top of the stage at New Year's Eve, she thought that seeing how Amy was happy with Sabrina now, that everything was alright. Was it really? As many other Karmy Fans the series Finale of Faking it left me disappointed so I try to continue it the right way. It's my first Fanfiction so be gent
1. Up in Flames is Where We started

When Karma was standing on top of the stage her eyes were glued on Amy.

Only a few glares towards Sabrina interrupted her gaze.

She heard every word the _teenage bitch_ Sabrina said to Amy through the microphone on New Years Eve.

Her words were echoing throughout the big hall.

Everyone saw her and everyone heard her.

Karma watched carefully the expressions surfacing on Amy's face as she got told that Sabrina found out, or rather realized, why she wanted to fake questioning her sexuality to get closer to her.

Not because of being better than Karma but because she realized that she's had feelings for her ever since camp.

As she finished her speech in front of everyone with the spotlight on Amy and Sabrina, not on Karma this time, she begged her to give her a second chance.

Her hopeful look got rewarded right after it left her mouth.

Amy did not hesiate a second until she said a loud and clear "Yes!" simultaneously with a big smile.

Sabrina rushed off of the stage, jogged into Amy's arms and kissed her while she cupped her face.

Everyone cheered them on and clapped. Karma was still standing on the stage, giving them a weak smile.

Since the attention were on the both of them, luckily Karma thought, nobody would see the sadness coupled with dread in it.

She herself didn't know why, but the smile was not sincere even though she sincerly wished for Amy to be happy. Which seemed to be the case.

The crowd started to count down and Karma watched Amy as she got her New Year's Eve kiss from Sabrina.

Karma's band tuned in with the typical Auld Lang Syne when it was 00:00. But there she was up on stage but kinda frozen as she watched the scene with Amy and Sabrina.

It was when Amy embraced Sabrina turning her face to her and mouthing "thank you" that she finally begun to tune in the sound with a voice so strong but so soft at the same time.

Karma certainly didn't feel like a saint. But for once, once after a long while, she thought to have made the right decision. For Amy.

To not let her ego reign any second longer. Not in this friendship which means the world to her.

She has hurt Amy. She has hurt her so bad. Intentionally or not intentionally. That is not the question.

It happend. No well meant motives or anything similar changes that fact.

So she just let go. Even if it was just this evening. She let go of everything and after they were many minutes into the new year she got off the stage to find Felix, hiding in the crowd to not bother Amy and her Girlfriend.

She found him outside the building and apologized almost immediately.

She was so focused on resolving the situation with Amy and Sabrina that she totally forgot about Felix and his feelings for Amy. After all _he_ was meant to kiss her at midnight and not Sarbina.

But he said that everything was alright and she knew it didn't really hurt him when he suddenly kissed her. Recently she kinda suspected that his feelings for Amy changed and kinda seemed to have shifted to her.

"Let go of everything.. even if it's just tonight" she thought, so she kissed him back.

It was no extraordinary feeling. Not a moment where you got taken aback and had to stop and wonder if this is reality or a dream. But it was nice and for this moment, it was some kind of soothing her.

It was short and after it Felix smiled shyly and his cheeks were a bit colored which was a nice view since he always seemed to be so neutral.

For that moment, going back into the celebrating hall was no option for her. She was tired and she wanted to get away. With Felix.

But her home went up in flames thanks to Diane. Going to Amy's home with Felix wasn't such a good idea either she thought.

"Can I stay over tonight?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"Woah.. Karma.. t-that.. um.." he stumbled not finishing what he wanted to say. He himself didn't know what he wanted to say actually.

His father was at a college friend over New Years Eve so he had the house all to himself. And soon to himself and Karma.

"No!" Karma laughed a little nervous at his prompt assumption which wasn't too far fetched.

"I just want to spend the rest of the night with someone... with you. Just being. Not doing anything. That would be nice after everything that has happend." she continued.

Felix nodded, he understood. But he didn't know that it wasn't her losing her house once again that was wearing her out.

And she didn't really know yet that it was Amy's happiness that bothered her to an extent which made her feeling like escaping, covering it with the excuse of being tired while not being sleepy one tiny bit.

Karma checked her phone. Amy still hasn't gotten her message.

Right now she's on the way to Felix.

They walk since his house is just like 20 minutes away, he said. It's a pleasant weather outside even though it's night and december.

It gets a bit chilly though when the wind blazes lightly from time to time.

Like a real Gentleman Felix noticed and lent her his jacket.

He is so unlike Liam. Not that Liam is bad at heart, but it was the best that they would step back and be friends only.

Over the 2 months, she saw that this was the best and the feelings for him, she once thought to be so difficult to get over them, are completly non-exisitent by now.

Of course she cared for him and really liked him but him trying to make her jealous with Lauren really made her feel nothing. While thinking about Amy and Sabrina now, as to what they were doing.. together right now.. "stop" she thought to herself. It made her blood almost boil with jealousy. But as for now she won't acknowledge this feeling or what it's meaning may be.

"Let go.." she encouraged herself again.

*Click*

The door of Felix house opens and he does make a gesture to invite her to step in.


	2. A Plain Morning

Amy's POV

A constant _bzz bzz_ woke me up. But before I could even read the callers ID, i knew it was Karma.

I answered as quietly as I could since Sabrina spent the night with me and was sound asleep next to me.

Before we left I searched for Karma everywhere until i checked my phone.

Her Mother picked her up? And where were they staying?

That sounded a little bit weird. When I thought twice about it, it was Karma's parents after all, so i haven't given it any further thought.

My Mother hosted a New Years party herself, so when I got home with Sabrina at around 1 AM, there were people everywhere and I found Farrah outside chatting with some friends whilst having a drink in her right hand.

She was decently tipsy and I guess this was the only reason she allowed Sabrina to sleep over here.

„Karma? It's way too early!" I replied in a low, sleepy voice after i glanced at my phone.

It was only 7!

„It's nice to hear you, too! Anyway i need to get in and i didn't take the keys with me yesterday, so let me in. It's pretty cold" she said with a small tone, as if she didn't want to wake anybody up as well, even though she's standing outside.

I just nodded and hung up. She couldn't see me nodding but she knew that I was up the second she said she was outside.

So I paved my way through the mess the party had caused.

Classy people by day, animals at night it seems.

When I opened the door I saw Karma hugging herself and the cold air quickly found its way into the house.

I smiled sleepy and pulled her into a tight embrace to warm her up.

„There she is! My bestest friend on this planet!" My smile grew and when she broke the embrace my hands didn't leave her. I ran my hands her arms up and down.

She smiled, it was content.

She was wearing the same as yesterday, since all her clothes were already in her new room.

That dress was a perfect fit for her. It was emphasizing her curves almost too much.

Her hair was different, though. It was lazily put together into a bun.

But no matter what, to me she still looked too good for being so early in the morning.

„I didn't mean to wake you up, but I figured you wouldn't like me being a frozen statue" She joked lightly.

„Well, frozen statues can't talk endlessly, so I may regret this when you're rambling about how cute that one guy from the coffeebar was or how one guy looked at you while we were grocery shopping." I joked as well and was earning a playful shove from her.

She reminded me about the New Years Breakfast Shane would be hosting at 12.

Until then she quietly sneaked into her room to nap a little bit longer.

I also napped and stood up at 11. Sabrina was still asleep.

Amazing, she sleeps like a stone!

I went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her when I saw a Karma already having prepared some pancakes, and are those Donuts?

"Karma, what is this about, you were the one reminding me just some hours ago that we have to attend a breakfast soon," asking this while already eating a delicious chocolate Donut

"As if that would lessen your hunger any bit for Donuts" She slightly stuck out her tongue while grinning but her grin quickly faded away just when I felt hands being wrapped around my body from behind.

She turned away as if she'd interrupted us and were having a puzzled look.

"Morning Muffin'," I heard Sabrina saying while she kissed my cheek from the side.

"Awww, did you make all this?"

"Nah.. actually" I wanted to give Karma the credits but she already stopped me by kissing me now on the lips quickly.

"Sabrina.. nice to see you, where are you coming from?" I heard Karma asking.

"I was sleeping over at Amy, obviously" She smiled a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, ah, I see. Oh Amy! I promised to help Shane preparing the last steps, gotta run!"

and with that Karma was out and about.


End file.
